Alloys containing titanium are known. These alloys contain relatively high levels of titanium. Generally the titanium content is above about 7% by weight. These alloys are not ductile and cannot be rolled to a foil in a satisfactory manner and upon brazing contain a brittle dispersed phase.
With regard to brazing a ceramic material to a metal member, the reliability of the brazed joint is good when the brazing alloy is ductile. A ductile alloy is necessary because of the thermal expansion mismatch between metal and ceramic members.